Long Live the Chief
by HouseHaddock
Summary: Hiccup contemplates his new role as Chief. Astrid interrupts his contemplating and makes him feel better. He makes her feel even better in return. Warning: there are HTTYD2 spoilers ahead. Please don't read if you haven't seen the film, unless you for some reason don't mind being spoiled.


**This is pure smut. Well, maybe not pure smut, there's a lot of fluff thrown in, I believe. There's also some spoilers from the second movie if you haven't seen it. The ending will be spoiled for you. What's not implicitly spoiled is definitely implied spoiled. Is that even a thing? It is in this case. But yeah, enjoy! This is my second HTTYD fic, and yeah, my desire to write has been very much reinvigorated by this franchise lately.**

* * *

Chief. The word is still so strange to him. He knows that at this point, it shouldn't be. After the grief had settled, Hiccup had known that he had no choice but to take on the role, not just because it was expected, but because he was meant to. But as Hiccup stares at the ashes on his forehead, he can't help but still be amazed that he'd become what he never thought he could. He's the Chief and Toothless is now the Alpha of the dragons.

Well, their adventures are definitely going to have to be put on hold.

The door to his bedroom opens and Astrid slides in, closing it softly. Hiccup turns and smiles at her. She smiles back. She looks so proud of him and happy for him. She knows that this is something for the both of them, considering one day she will be his wife. She'll be the wife of the Chief. Hiccup looks at her and knows that she deserves to be more than that.

"How's Toothless handling all his new responsibility?" she says, and Hiccup knows she's referring to both his loyal dragon, as well as himself. He knows she's just trying to defer the conversation they will have to have, because the apprehension in Hiccup is very obvious now that he's not surrounded by the rest of the villagers and the dragons.

"I can tell he's happy. He did it for me. For us. That extra Icelandic cod for dinner probably made him even more happy," Hiccup responds, sitting down on his bed, smiling softly as he thinks of his best friend. Astrid moves over and sits beside him, playing with his hair for a moment before starting another small braid. Hiccup rolls his eyes fondly.

"So... Chief..." Astrid says after a moment of quiet.

"Chief," Hiccup repeats. Astrid places her hand on his chest.

"How do you feel?"

Hiccup takes a deep breath. "Good. Nervous. I know now that it's what I'm meant to be. I know now that my dad was right all along... I still can't help but be nervous though," he says.

"You shouldn't be. You're going to be amazing, Hiccup. You're always amazing. And your dad... he was so proud of you, and he would be even more proud after what happened. You saved us all. You're going to be an incredible Chief."

Hiccup looks into her eyes, and he knows that she's being sincere. He knows that she puts so much faith into him. Everyone does now, or at least they have to. He's their leader now. He has to be what they expect and even more.

"I just hope I can live up to the expectations, you know?"

"You will, Hiccup. You will." Astrid leans in and kisses Hiccup softly. Hiccup kisses back, sliding his arm around her waist to pull her closer. She sighs softly into the kiss and breaks away slowly to look into Hiccup's eyes again. "You're really going to be an incredible Chief..." she whispers, repeating her earlier statement. Hiccup shudders from the tone in her voice and kisses her again.

Clothes are shed pretty quickly from there. When they first started to become more intimate in their relationship, Hiccup had been nervous. He'd been such a late bloomer, always so skinny, and that had made him not excited to be in any sort of undress around the most beautiful girl in the world. Now though, now Hiccup is confident in himself and the way he can make Astrid feel.

She moves on top of him, but Hiccup smirks, flipping them over so that she's underneath him. Generally during their sexual exploits, Astrid would take the lead, and Hiccup's never minded. Astrid is strong and dominating, and he can't help but crumble happily at her will. But tonight... tonight, Hiccup feels this new sense of power surging through him, and he wants to give her everything, wants to make her feel as good as he possibly can. He needs her to know how precious she is to him.

Astrid smiles up and him and kisses him again, trembling as his hands slide down her slim sides to her hips, grasping. He loves the way she gasps softly as he digs his fingers into her skin just right. He grinds down against her, causing them both to moan out as his length slides through her wet folds. Hiccup buries his face into her neck and reaches down between them, gripping himself to press against her entrance. She squeezes his shoulders.

"Gods, Hiccup," she whimpers and he starts to press in, going slow, not wanting to cause her any unnecessary pain. He knows he would just get a punch for that. It has happened before. Her legs spread more and she bites at her lower lip as he fills her. Once he's settled, he holds himself and waits, looking into his girlfriend's eyes and brushing his thumb over the apple of her cheek. She smiles up at him, her face flushing.

It doesn't take long before Astrid is squeezing Hiccup's shoulder, letting him know that she's ready. He looks into her eyes as he slides out of her, only to push back in. They both moan. Hiccup keeps the pace slow at first, his movements almost sensual. He can feel the power surging through him, something so unnatural to him, but also completely welcome. He's not the alpha in their relationship whatsoever, but right now... right now, he's giving her as good as she gives.

It isn't too much longer though before Hiccup really starts to pick up the pace, his movements faster, harder. Astrid eggs him on with her moans, gripping at his back with her nails, making the most guttural sounds that Hiccup has ever heard before, and Gods, he loves this woman so much.

She's moaning his name with every thrust. The room is too stifling, their skin is sticky with sweat and Hiccup can't stop moving. He presses their foreheads together, forgetting entirely about the ashes, his eyes clenched shut as he thrusts into her body over and over. He's close and she's close and he's just pushing and pushing them both to their climaxes. One of Hiccup's hands slides up to grip Astrid's breast and she cries out, wrapping her legs tightly around him as he moves relentlessly and brushes his thumb over her peaked nipple.

"Hiccup! Oh Gods, Hiccup, I'm..." she breathes. Hiccup nods.

"Me too... I love you, Astrid," he responds. She kisses him, just the slightest brush of lips.

"I love you too, Hiccup."

It only takes a couple more thrusts into her body before Hiccup is spilling inside of her as she spills around him. He presses into her completely as he releases. He can feel Astrid's body throbbing around him, as she can feel him still throbbing inside of her, and yeah, sex with Hiccup is a wonderful thing to her.

He pulls out slowly and lays down beside her, burying his face in her neck again as he lets out heavy breathes. Astrid also tries to catch her breath, laughing softly as she runs her fingers through Hiccup's thick dark hair. Their bodies are sticking together everywhere they touch, and they both love that. Astrid's exhausted, but completely pleasured. He looks up at her and she grins at him, cupping his sweaty cheek with her equally sweaty palm. The ash mark on his forehead is now smudged and skewed. She's positive she probably has ash on her own forehead as well, but she can't find it in herself to care. She's just too happy in this moment.

"Long live the Chief..." she whispers, her grin widening before she kisses him.

* * *

**Review if you'd like! You don't have to, but I would appreciate knowing how I did.**


End file.
